Tenshi
Kirihara Sorata, more widely known as Tenshi (天使, lit. Angel), is a player of Evoked Legends Online. Appearance Tenshi usually wears a black suit with a white undershirt and a black tie on top, and a black ruffled skirt. There is a cyan-colored "1" on her left sleeve. She wears dark gray leggings and black leather shoes. Her hair is tied up in long twintails that reach her waist. She opts to wear a black glove on her right hand and a white glove on her left. A black half-face gas mask hangs on her neck. Personality Tenshi is a quiet, order-following soldier, who keeps everything she learns about in the back of her mind in case it might be of use in future situations. She acknowledges the fact that she is a killer and works hard to prevent people from finding out about her destructive past. The tough exterior that she presents to everyone hides almost all her emotion from the people around her, not that there is much emotion to hide. She is the kind of person who has low respect for lowlifes, but has high respect for those whom she feels deserves it. Her fearless attitude and sharp tongue are her most observable attributes, but she also possesses some degree of compassion, and knows how to inspire hope and joy in the people who she feels need it most. Background When Sorata was still an infant, her parents were killed by an international terrorist group, and when they found her, decided to take her and raise her as their own as the perfect soldier. There, she met Phoenix. The two trained and fulfilled missions together, and by the time they were 14, they had already been the cause of 3 global terror-related disasters. When they were about to start their fourth, she and Phoenix were at the top of the Eiffel Tower, looking down on all of the people talking and laughing together. Seeing them all so happy was entirely new to her, and it made her hesitate commencing the attack. She talked, then argued with Phoenix, and ended up setting off a bomb too early. Disgusted by her actions, she fled as far away from the terrorists as possible, and ended up in Japan. The Japanese government located her and put her under arrest after two days of living off money she had pickpocketed from at least 40 different people. Wishing for retribution, she pleaded with them for a chance to prove that she could help them in counter-terrorist operations as a former terrorist. They accepted on the condition that she would have to listen to all their orders and if she was caught doing one act that could be considered terrorist, she would be executed. The United States had been handling all anti-terrorism acts in the country, so after a few months of accepting Tenshi as a special agent, they assigned her to be the first member of the "Secret Police", an undercover organization operating mostly within the video game Evoked Legends Online. Although she thought it was ridiculous at first, she agreed after a lengthy and detailed explanation. Under the name "Tenshi", Sorata performed Black Ops missions requiring the utmost secrecy and Abilities Tenshi fights using a pair of Springfield XDL Mk. V's to fight at mid-range and the guns themselves are strong enough to be used as melee weapons. The guns deliver decent impact damage when used as melee weapons and deal a great amount of pierce damage when fired, especially at point-blank range. Along with her pistols, Tenshi uses a variety of other equipment on missions, such as Blast Knives, which can be thrown into something and then detonated remotely, by a trigger, or by a timer, Semtex, C4, Bounding Mines, M18 Claymores, lethal and nonlethal Gas Bombs, Storm Bombs, which generate extremely wild currents of electricity in an area, Stun Grenades, Concussion Grenades, Fragmentation Grenades, Powered Handcuffs, which disable the use of most magic, and her Deathsinger. Tenshi's Deathsinger is a one-of-a-kind blade with a black hilt and a silver-colored blade, manufactured using the remains of a Harbinger. It deals a great amount of Slash damage, along with a decent amount of Soul damage. There are discreet pads located on her forearms, hands, torso, calfs, and feet that she wears under her clothing and are highly flexible and light, yet can block most sunder and pierce attacks. Her right glove also acts as a tazer, which shocks anything it comes into contact with when activated. Gallery Tenshi2.png|Tenshi in SAOF Arena Music Theme Theme 1= |-| Theme 2= Trivia *Tenshi was based off of Miku (that should be obvious), specifically the one from the song Himitsu Keisatsu. Category:PercyJacks Category:ELO Player Category:Female Category:Human (ELO) Category:Character